Angel within
by Tempest54
Summary: Alexis Triton is a hard knocks type of girl.She believes that love is just an illusion,& she is deadly in her wrestling career. But with the help of a certain "Champ" can Alexis bring out the angel within.Story includes John Cena, Batista and OC's.Plz r
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the girls

I do not own any of the WWE superstars.

This is my first story so please rate and advise me. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Meeting the girls

"No, no and no! I am not wearing that thing, Karen you are really crazy." Alexis told her best friend. " It's pink for crying out loud!!"

" Oh come on! You look like a devil in that outfit; all you ever do is wear black clothes. Why don't you add some colour in your life?"

This was a daily routine for Karen and Alexis. Karen was 5 ft 2; she had brown curly hair with honey highlights, which spiralled down her lean body. Guys would go crazy over her and yet she hardly paid any attention, and if they confronted her she would give them a smile and say that she was concentrating on her career.

Alexis on the other hand was the total opposite of her best friend. She had long brown straight hair, that was almost always in a ponytail and she wore black clothes. Alexis hated anything to do with love, especially when it came to chick flicks and videos. She would always say that ' love was an illusion' and guys who asked her out will usually get a mouth full or sucker punched in the face. Alexis wasn't always like this but after her first boyfriend came into her life and left, her whole perspective on things changed, and she was always aggressive. She was tough on the outside but only Karen was able to say that she knew the REAL Alexis Triton.

Alexis and Karen became friends in Grade 10 when Alexis asked Karen if she watched wrestling. The two just couldn't stop talking and from that minute onwards they became best friends who always had each other's back.

Karen was just staring at Alexis and remembering how she managed to get this far into her dream career, with her best friend.

FLASHBACK

" Hey monkey I gotta tell you something, "Alexis said.

" What's up donkey (their calling names for each other)?"

" I wanna become a WWE diva when I grow up, care to join?"

At first Karen thought Alexis was joking and she turned around and said "yah sure" but as the years passed she discovered that Alex was really serious and well she decided to go with the flow, after all she had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

END of FLASHBACK

"Alex we actually did it, we achieved our dreams and look at where we are now"

Alexis looked at her best friend and said " Monkey you better thank God you met me, else you would have been married with kids, expecting your third one, whilst having the little brats running around. Say thank you Alex."

Karen just nodded her head and laughed, sure her friend was arrogant and a little too haughty but after all she was her best friend, the girl who pushed her to achieve her dreams and was always there encouraging her.

"Thanks Alex, so what you going to were tomorrow for the big day- Finally meeting Mr. MacMahon?!"

"The outfit on the bed!" Alexis Shouted

"Alex that outfit is ridiculous. It has so many skulls and stuff and I guess the other divas don't dress like that. They use sexier outfits that make guys go crazy."

" Yeah I know Karen they don't dress like that, and I for one want to be unique and if Mr McMahon has a problem, I'll kick his ass and besides I'm there to wrestle not to just look pretty."

" Okay," Karen sighed, there was no telling Alexis what to do because she never listened, "Night I'm going to sleep don't forget to wake up early".

" Yah. Night" Alexis said while playing GTA4.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost your puppy?

Chapter 2: Lost your puppy

" Ready?" Karen asked.

" I was born ready, what took you so long."

"Well some of us want to look like diva material" Karen replied.

" So you do that, and I'll kick some ass to show that I am diva material."

Once they reached the WWE head quarters they started walking around and looking for the office of the WWE Chairman of the board but they were a little bit lost so Karen decided to go ask someone for directions but Alexis totally disagreed.

Karen asked one of the crewmembers and he showed her were she had to go.

"See, asking for directions can really help Alex" Karen said.

"Whatever!!" Alexis snorted.

While walking down the hall, there were a few superstars that were standing around, superstars that just so totally annoyed the heck out of Alexis. Out of the blue one of them whistled while Karen and Alexis were walking by and Karen just continued walking until she noticed Alexis had turned back. The guy who whistled just so happened to be Santino Marella, the guy who Alexis hated with all her guts. Karen ran up to them.

" Who the hell are you whistling for? You lost your dog or something?"

"Uh I…" Santino was shocked.

" Listen up if you ever do that again I will kick your ass so hard that all you will ever be able to do is whistle for the nurse to come into your hospital room because every bone in your body will be broken. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma…mam!" Santino replied.

" You enjoyed that didn't you?" Karen said giggling.

" You know it, well here we are lets get this job" Alexis replied.

Karen knocked on the door and heard, " come in", they looked at each other, took a deep breath and walked into the office."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the boss

Chapter 3: Meeting the Boss

" Hello Karen and Aubrey, I have been expecting you two." Mr MacMahon said.

" Sorry Mr. MacMahon its Karen and Alexis!" Karen stated.

" Oh ok well it's really nice to meet the two of you, you both have very impressive résumés and well you two come highly recommended so you both got the job. Congratulations and welcome to the WWE." Mr. MacMahon said.

" Oh thank you so-" Karen was cut off.

" Just like that?" Alexis asked bluntly.

" Yes!" MacMahon stated.

"Come on! You can't be serious! I mean we just walk in here and in two minutes we have a job… you got to be joking, or is this a ploy you devised?"

"Alex! Watch what you say… Sorry sir she goes a little dilly sometimes. We are really appreciative of working for you." Karen said, nudging Alexis hard in her side.

" No its fine your friend is right, there is a catch" Vince said

" Told ya so!" Alexis replied, returning the nudge to her friend.

" You both will be in a storyline with two of my superstars. Is that okay?" Vince asked.

Before Alexis could even open her mouth, Karen said that it would be perfectly fine and she quickly dragged out Alexis, before anything major that could cost them there newly earned jobs could happen.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

" Well we just got signed on as new divas and I didn't want to lose that opportunity, so I dragged you out and told MacMahon yes!" Karen stated.

" I know that! I was there, but I am definitely not going to be in a storyline and act as a slut. I'm here to wrestle not to just stand and manage a dude, who I can probably beat in the ring if I was given a chance!" Alexis replied angrily.

" Look we have to start of small, then we can make an impact okay. Alex we overcame so far in our lives, this is just a milestone. Our contracts start tomorrow and we get to meet the guys tomorrow. Alex we can do this…" Karen said.

Alexis just smiled and said, " Okay! But I just hope for your sake this guy aint an idiot and he can wrestle."

" I knew you would understand. Wells, we just have to wait and see till tomorrow and now my friend we have to go and do some packing."

"Yay!! This sucks. Lets play a game of need for speed and the loser packs the suitcases" Alexis inquired.

"Dream on!" Karen replied

" Oh man!" Alexis said disappointedly.


	4. Chapter 4: First impressions

Chapter 4: First impressions

" Hey do you always have to take so long dressing up?" Alexis asked Karen who was in the shower getting ready to meet the superstars.

" I'm a girl for crying out loud and first impressions do count!" Karen yelled from the bathroom while turning on the shower.

" Well I for one have a life and who cares what people think of me… And that is why I am going to go get me some grub. See ya later miss preppy!" Alexis replied and left the Locker room Karen and her where sharing.

On her way to the catering, Alexis was thinking about the mystery guy she would be in a storyline with. What if she didn't like him? What if he couldn't wrestle? What if he was something like Santino or worse what if he was Santino?

Alexis was so lost in thought that she bumped into a person and he spilled coffee on her favourite t-shirt that said 'don't give me your attitude… I have one of my own'.

Alexis was so pissed off that she started using profane words and then she looked up, hoping to find the idiot that messed her.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry it was my fault!" the blue-eyed man replied.

"No, it wasn't your fault… it is the guy in front of me who is holding a coffee cup in his hands fault… jackass." She replied whilst wiping her t- shirt.

"Look I said I'm sorry, you don't have to get all upset about it, it's just a t-shirt" he replied.

"Just a t-shirt huh? Well how to you like this?" Alexis walked to the coffee machine and took the entire jug of hot coffee and threw it on the guy's throwback.

" What's wrong with you woman? This is a Boston Celtics throwback and It' s very expensive" He retorted wiping his throwback.

"Said the man who believed it was just a T-shirt", Alexis snarled menacingly. He looked at her face stunned…before he could muster a word out of his mouth, Alexis cut him off. " Well now it's just a coffee stained throwback…" said Alexis as she drifted out of sight.

10 minutes later Back at the locker room…

" Hey what took you so long?" Karen asked.

"Oh nothing, just so happened to be throwing a lot of coffee around!" Alexis replied with a grimacing look.

"Okay… I thought you hated coffee?"

"Well now the two of us are inseparable," she replied while changing her top.

"So you ready?" Karen asked.

" You betcha" Alexis replied walking out of the locker room, to go to the 'GUYS' in locker room number 206 where Karen and her storyline guys were waiting.

Meanwhile In Locker room 206…

" Hey man what happened!!… You don't have to answer just change quickly, the girls will be here soon!" Dave Batista told his friend.

" So here we are room 206. Now listen Alex, we have to be nice and don't go crazy on the guys okay!" Karen instructed her best friend.

"When am I ever not nice?" Alexis replied swinging the door open.


	5. Chapter 5: Is it really you?

Chapter 5: Is it really you?!

" Oh hi, I'm Batista, nice to meet the two of you, my friend is just in the bath changing so he won't be too long. So what are your names?" Dave said.

" Hey, I'm Karen and this is my friend Alex" Karen said turning red as Batista kissed her hand and welcomed her.

Alexis on the other hand just stared at him, wide eyed and jaw dropped, and mumbled " You're huge, you are definitely taking stero-" however before Alex could complete the sentence, Karen's instincts and sharp reflexes took hold, and then Karen nudged her in the side and whispered to her to be nice.

" So Karen you and me will be in a storyline together" Batista stated.

" Yeah Karen you can take the incredible Hulk" Alexis said under her breathe.

Karen gave Alexis a deadly glare and said, "Oh I would be honoured to be a your side in the ring." It was apparent that Batista never hear a word Alexis said, as he was so lost in Karen's eyes.

Karen blushed at Batista whilst Alexis just rolled her eyes.

" So Dave, am I in a storyline with a guy or another chick because he's taking extremely long to come!" Alexis stated. Dave just laughed as Karen hit Alexis on the head telling her to be polite.

A few moments later…

" Hey sorry I took so long, needed to change" the blue-eyed man said, coming out to meet the new Divas. On his way out Alexis said, "Here Comes the bride…" and everyone started laughing, accept the young man.

" Hey nice to meet you." John said to Karen as she introduced herself to him. Alexis on the other hand was shocked, it couldn't be! Oh yes it was! She thought she was stuck in some twisted nightmare and right now she was hoping to wake up.

" Oh and John this is my best friend, who will be in a storyline with you…Alexis aka Alex" Karen said. As John turned around to greet Alexis, she quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door so John didn't get a chance to meet her.

Alexis was losing her mind. She didn't care that Karen would have found out about her little incident at catering but she did care about the fact that she hated the guy, she embarrassed him and now she would be accompanying him everywhere he went.

"Hey Alex let me in" Karen yelled and the door opened. Batista and his friend where out talking while Karen went to speak to Alexis.

"Look I know you think the guy sucks, he can't wrestle and stuff but it's in our contracts and we going to have to deal with it okay. Plus he is an accomplished wrestler, so you will be well known as soon as you step into the ring with him. It will be fine. So I'll see you outside?" Karen asked.

"Lets go!" Alexis replied. Alexis thought that the quicker she introduced herself, the quicker she could leave.


	6. Chapter 6: So we finally meet

Chapter 6: So we finally meet

As Karen walked out of the bathroom, with Alexis close behind her, he stood up and said, " So we finally meet Alexis I'm John-" John stopped talking, as he realised the familiar face that was in front of him.

"Yeah I know you John Cena, former WWE champ, blah blah blah!" Alexis stated,

As she stared at John who was more than just shocked.

"No, I'm not working with a physco chick like you!" John shouted, "This is crazy!"

"Hey I'm not happy either buddy." Alexis said.

"You messed my new Throwback!" John said.

"You stained my favourite t-shirt you moron!" Alexis yelled.

"Oh… that's what happened!" Batista and Karen said together.

" Whatever look lady, I'm going to talk to Vince and straighten things up!" John said.

" Me too!" Alexis said and they both went directly to MR. McMahon's office, where the two of them where told that the storyline was already scripted and that Alexis will be escorting John to the ring that very night.

The match went well. Alexis escorted John to the ring and things were okay, as they were not talking to each other. While John was wrestling Edge, JBL ran to the ring and took a chair to smash John's skull, luckily Alexis grabbed the chair from JBL and knocked him unconscious and John was able to make Edge Tap to gain a victory.

After the match…

"Thank you Alexis for saving my sorry ass, otherwise I would have lost my match and been a bloody mess!" Alexis stated.

"Look here missy, I could have won that match even without you, I was the WWE champion without you and I sure as hell can look after myself aight!" John replied.

"Whatever" Alexis replied, going to meet Karen who was still with Batista celebrating his victory.

"That girl is the devil himself unleashed on earth," John said to himself, as he headed to the showers.


	7. Chapter 7: Roommates?

Chapter 7: Roommates?!

2 weeks later

Everything was going fine. Alexis and John just saw each other during matches and screen shots, so that they wouldn't bash each other up. Karen and Alexis where in their hotel room chatting.

"Dave is so sweet, Alex, he bought me a dozen roses!" Karen told her best friend, who so happened to be lost in her own world playing video games.

"Oh…um that's nice" Alexis replied, concentrating on beating the hell out of John Cena on the game Smackdown vs. Raw 2009.

"You know he doesn't feel you busting a chair on his head when you playing that game." Karen inquired while watching her friend take out all the anger on Cena.

"Yip but it's worth a try" she replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Batista. Batista walked in and kissed Karen and Alexis yelled that they should get a room. When John walked into the room and Alexis's smile disappeared instantly.

"The Champ is here," He yelled walking into the room and being greeted by Karen and Dave.

Alexis then said," The chimp is here!! Oh and NB Cena you not the champ!"

"Shut up!" was John's only reply.

"Oh nice comeback John, next time I'll take notes!" Alexis replied, as she continued to decimate Cena in the Video game.

"Come on guys, we trying to have a normal day, lets not fight… for once…especially since the 4 of us will be together for the week. Well we are going to be roommates!"

"What??" John and Alexis shouted together.

"You heard me, we the lucky four that are going to be bunk buddies, as there is to rooms here and four beds and Karen and I will be in one and the two of you in the other…and that's final!" Batista shouted.

Great Alexis thought to herself. The guy hated her; he probably would put things on her while she slept. Or maybe snore the entire night so she couldn't sleep, or do something really stupid. John had a devious smile plastered on his face. Just then Karen and Dave went into the kitchen to prepare something for all of them.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch…so can I verse you on the game?" John asked Alexis.

"Yah sure… why not, I always wanted to kick your ass!" Alexis replied.

"Ha… we'll see about that" John replied.

Alexis had the upper hand the entire match up, until John decided to pull her controller away.

"Hey cheater give it back…now!" Alexis demanded. John did the FU in the game and won the match just then they started fighting again.

"Cena you are such a loser, I'm going to kick your ass!" Suddenly Batista grabbed Alexis and made her sit down. John told Dave he was just playing around with her and Batista made him say sorry and he and Karen left the room to get some of the luggage.

"You two behave we will be 5 minutes" Karen said while leaving.

"Sure thing Mom!" John and Alexis replied together.

"So you wanna play again?" John asked Alexis.

"The only thing I wanna play with is your head and a baseball bat!" Alexis replied.

"Well I don't wanna play that" John said.

Alexis just showed John a monkey face and he laughed a bit and then he did the famous sign 'you can't see me' to Alexis.

"You know something John it's not that we can't see you maybe we just don't wanna" she said, then John woke up and looked Alexis dead in the eye. They were inches apart and he said, " You know you want some…well come get some!" And then he hit her with a cushion and ran.

Then Alexis went chasing after John and threw all the cushions at him. "I'm going to getcha Cena!" Alexis yelled running after John. "Just try!" John replied. The two went from room to room, chasing each other like a cat and mouse.

"I hope they didn't destroy each other!" Karen said, opening up the door and entering into the kitchen with Dave.

" Oh my god…" Karen was shocked.

"Well they didn't destroy each other yet but they did destroy our dinner" Dave stated.

The two of them were throwing all the food and groceries at each other, the kitchen was a complete mess and well their food was all over their bodies. Dave stopped the fight and sent both of them to clean up whilst Dave and Karen went out to have dinner.

Alexis didn't want to see John, so she went into the room and left him to do the cleaning up. When John was done he decided to order some pizza and watch the football match but Alexis was planning to do something else.

Once John switched on the sports channel, he got the pizza and left a box by Alexis door. She then came out grabbed the pizza ,went back into the room and blasted the radio. John was pissed but he couldn't tell her anything because her music was too loud and well he had to admit she had great taste in music.

John drifted off to sleep on the couch while thinking about Alexis. When Alexis put the radio off, she came to the lounge and saw John sleeping on the couch… shirtless. She stared at him and thought to herself " He's actually kinda hot- no Alexis Triton you can't think that, you hate this Guy and remember what Keith did to you…" She told herself. She then went to her room and got a sheet to put on him.


	8. Chapter 8 :Falling in love, ouch

Chapter 8: Falling in love…is hard on the back

As Alexis carefully covered the Boston native, to her surprise he woke up and an unexpected incident occurred.

"What are you doing?" John asked Alexis as he opened his eyes.

Alexis was startled and tripped and using his quick reflexes and upper body strength, John caught Alexis and they were inches apart.

For the first time since they met, John stared at Alexis. He hardly ever got a chance to notice how incredibly beautiful she was. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he could get lost in them. Whilst John stared at Alex, she acted out of impulse and their lips met.

John was stunned but he gave in. The two lip-locked for about 2 minutes but it felt like forever. Once they broke the kiss the two just laughed at what just happened between them and John still had Alexis in his arms.

"Guys…we're back!" Karen yelled, as Dave and her entered the room.

Immediately John dropped Alexis on the floor and there was a huge THUD!! Alex then hit John hard on his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" John asked surprised at Alexis's sudden reaction.

"You dropped me you moron!" Alex yelled and left the lounge as she went into her room.

"Well nothings changed. The two of them still hate each other and you were worried. See Karen they're fine." Batista stated as Karen showed him a monkey face.

"Anyways night John. We're going to bed." Batista told his friend.

"Aight, night Dave and Karen!" John yelled from the lounge.

"Damn, what's happening!" John said to himself as he remembered the encounter that he had with Alexis.

The entire night John was tossing and turning, thinking about Alexis, the coffee incident, the first time they fought and now the kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The more he tried not to; the more she was in his thoughts. John woke up and decided to pay Alex a little visit in her room. John knocked on her door about 6 times and then finally the door swung open.

"Hey…um…Alex…we need to talk?" John told a dazed and confused Alexis Triton.

"John, I don't wanna talk. We can talk tomorrow okay. I need to get some sleep. Oh and by the way your bed is dressed!" Alexis grumbled, as she pretended to be asleep. John decided to sleep in the other bed, which was already prepared for him.

Thoughts of Alex kept running in his mind, and the very fact that they were sleeping in the same room, made matters worse. John just stared at Alex from his side of the room and he thought to himself, that she looked gorgeous when she was asleep.

Alex could sense John's eyes on her and she decided to turn the other side, so that her back faced him. Little did John know that Alexis was thinking about the entire situation she got herself into.

"Why did I kiss him? What's wrong with me? Didn't I learn my lesson before with Keith? Why can't I get John outta my head?" All these thoughts and questions were ringing in Alex's head and she tried her best to ignore the fact that something existed between the two of them.

Mean while in Karen and Batista's room…

"Dave!" Karen woke up and went to the bed Dave was sleeping on.

"Dave…Dave, wake up!" She said shaking him.

"Uhm… what's wrong honey?" Dave asked Karen groggily.

"John's not in the lounge and well, tonight the two of them are sharing a room together… and well…um… I think that they either strangled each other or worse…so, can you check on them?" Karen stated worried.

"I'm sure everything is ok!" Dave stated, giving Karen a reassuring kiss on her forehead, then he went back to sleep. "Fine if Dave doesn't want to see if their still alive, I'll go!" Karen stated, as she walked out of her room to the room that John and Alex were in.

Alexis and John both couldn't sleep. John kept tossing and turning and Alexis was listening to her ipod, which was blasted, that contributed to John's insomnia. John decided that he had enough. He needed to get some sleep and when he wanted to talk to her, she was so sleepy and now she was listening to music. John woke up, went to Alex's bed side, pulled out her earphones, put the ipod on the nightstand, said good night and went back to sleep.

Alex was upset that John had the nerves to do that to her. She picked up her pillow, walked to John's bedside and just before she could hit him on the head, the lights went on and there was Karen, staring at her friend shocked and furious.

Chapter 9: You have got to be kidding!

"Alex! Out…now!!" Karen yelled at her best friend.

"Ok…" Alexis said as she dragged her feet end her pillow, like a five year old who had lost his TV time. John couldn't help but laugh a little. " She looks cute!" john thought to himself.

"What was that, Alexis Triton?" Karen asked her friend.

"It…um…he started it!" Alexis yelled as John came out of the room.

"John care to explain?" Karen asked John as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well…um…it was my fault!" John said. His eyes met with Alexis and she was stunned yet she smiled at him slightly. Karen just looked at John and told him to continue.

"Alex was sleeping and so was I and then…" John thought for a second and then decided to tell Karen the rest.

"Then Alex… well… Um…how do you say this…Alex started snoring!" John said with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"I did not!" Alexis spat at John.

"Well Alex, it's understandable. Many people snore…but you… you sound like an elephant who-" John was cut of, as Alex jumped on top of him and started pounding him. Karen managed to stop the whole thing as Dave came to her rescue.

"You two act like children! You both need to grow up!" Karen yelled at John and Alexis. Dave then suggested that he and John would be roommates and Karen and Alex could be on the other room, so that nobody got hurt.

While lying in bed Alex couldn't get over what John said. She didn't snore, or did she? With that troubling her she decided to ask her best friend for her opinion.

"Karen, do I snore?" Alex asked optimistically, hoping that the answer was no.

"No… you don't! You just jump a lot, play loud music and asks stupid, meaningless questions at 3 o clock in the morning." Karen said as she turned to face her long-time friend.

"Alex…can I ask you a question?" Karen asked, as she stared at her friend intently.

"Yeah sure…what's up?" Alex said facing Karen.

"Since when did you care about what other people think, let alone what John Cena thinks?" Her friends thought provoking question had Alexis dumbfounded. Karen was right! She never really cared what people thought or said about her. Her life was hers. No one could change the way she felt about certain aspects, or make her to actually worry or care if the outfit she ware were all black, but John Cena had her changing so quickly, and yet she hardly even took notice.

"Oh, I just wanted to know…didn't want to keep you up all night. Night Karen." Alexis said as she placed her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep


	9. Chapter 9: You're kidding Right?

Chapter 9: You have got to be kidding

"Alex! Out…now!!" Karen yelled at her best friend.

"Ok…" Alexis said as she dragged her feet end her pillow, like a five year old who had lost his TV time. John couldn't help but laugh a little. " She looks cute!" john thought to himself.

"What was that, Alexis Triton?" Karen asked her friend.

"It…um…he started it!" Alexis yelled as John came out of the room.

"John care to explain?" Karen asked John as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well…um…it was my fault!" John said. His eyes met with Alexis and she was stunned yet she smiled at him slightly. Karen just looked at John and told him to continue.

"Alex was sleeping and so was I and then…" John thought for a second and then decided to tell Karen the rest.

"Then Alex… well… Um…how do you say this…Alex started snoring!" John said with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"I did not!" Alexis spat at John.

"Well Alex, it's understandable. Many people snore…but you… you sound like an elephant who-" John was cut of, as Alex jumped on top of him and started pounding him. Karen managed to stop the whole thing as Dave came to her rescue.

"You two act like children! You both need to grow up!" Karen yelled at John and Alexis. Dave then suggested that he and John would be roommates and Karen and Alex could be on the other room, so that nobody got hurt.

While lying in bed Alex couldn't get over what John said. She didn't snore, or did she? With that troubling her she decided to ask her best friend for her opinion.

"Karen, do I snore?" Alex asked optimistically, hoping that the answer was no.

"No… you don't! You just jump a lot, play loud music and asks stupid, meaningless questions at 3 o clock in the morning." Karen said as she turned to face her long-time friend.

"Alex…can I ask you a question?" Karen asked, as she stared at her friend intently.

"Yeah sure…what's up?" Alex said facing Karen.

"Since when did you care about what other people think, let alone what John Cena thinks?" Her friends thought provoking question had Alexis dumbfounded. Karen was right! She never really cared what people thought or said about her. Her life was hers. No one could change the way she felt about certain aspects, or make her to actually worry or care if the outfit she ware were all black, but John Cena had her changing so quickly, and yet she hardly even took notice.

"Oh, I just wanted to know…didn't want to keep you up all night. Night Karen." Alexis said as she placed her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Girl talk!

Angel within

Chapter 10: Girl talk!

The next morning Karen and Alexis decided to meet up with some of the divas, at the shopping mall. Alex hated shopping but she decided to join Karen, as she didn't want to see John.

Alexis and Karen walked in the mall and finally spotted the girls. They had decided to meet up for breakfast and do some shopping after that.

"Right. Now Alex, be nice and don't call any of the playboy girls sluts…Okay?" Karen said, hoping to knock some sense into her friend.

"Oh come on Karen…just chill…Strumpets sounds better and with their limited vocabulary, I doubt they'll understand!" Alex said sarcastically. Karen gave her friend a deadly look. "Aight, I was just joking!" Alex said. Karen giggled. "Oh what's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Missing John already. I guess he's starting to rub on to you, as you are starting to use his catch phrases." Karen said, as they headed towards the divas.

All the divas hugged and greeted Karen and when it cane to Alex, she said that a simple hey, would be more then just fine. The divas that were at the restaurant were Candice Michelle, Maria Kanellis, Mickie James, Trish stratus and Ashley Massaro. Alexis just took one look at al the girl and realised that each diva either posed naked or was a playboy cover girl and Karen and her fitted nowhere in the equation.

"So girls, how does it feel to be in a storyline with two hotties?" Trish Stratus asked.

"Well, it's great since Dave and I are dating!" Karen replied with a smile on her face, at the thought of Batista.

"And you Alex…you got one of the hottest guys on the wwe roster…John cena!" Maria stated, as she turned red.

"Don't forget to say the most annoying and jerk of all time!" Alex stated, as she sipped her cool drink.

"They just don't get along too well!" Karen stated and was hoping to change the topic.

Just then Mickie decided to talk, "So Alex, you were also a waitress… I guess we have a lot in common!"

"Actually I guess it's just that. I never pose nu-" Karen quickly kicked Alex under the table.

"Wow that's a nice necklace you have their Candice." Karen said changing the subject.

"Oh thanks. Cena gave it to me!" Just as Candice mentioned the name Cena, Alexis's head bolted up and she looked at the necklace intently.

"Oh so you and Cena dated?" Karen asked, as she noticed the sudden change in her friend when the name Cena was mentioned.

"No silly. He gave me this on my birthday!" Candice stated and Alex was relieved.

"Oh my…guys why don't we play a game where we talk about the wwe guys?" Ashley stated. Everyone agreed to Ashley's idea and Alexis didn't want do but just went with the flow.

"Okay Alex, since you don't want to answer any personal questions!" Maria said

"Aight…Alright. Lets Start. Which wrestlers did you date?" Alex asked. She thought this game was boring but she did want to find out a little bit and she was cool with not having to answer anything personal. Karen decided to sit out because, well, she was new and she was updating her my space.

Maria: Randy orton and Cm Punk.

Candice: Ooo… well I dated, Randy Orton, Batista, Triple H, Bobby Lashley and Shawn.

Ashley: Paul London and Matt hardy.

Trish: Christian, Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton and Chris Irvine.

Mickie: Kenny

Alex: Okay! No one dated John Cena.

Candice: No John Doesn't date divas.

Alex: Oh okay. Next question superstars you have kissed and the best kisser.

Trish: Jeff Hardy, Randy orton, Chris Irvine, Christian, Shelton, Visera, Kane, MacMahon, John Cena (Alex raises her head), Triple H, Shawn and the list goes on. The best was Orton.

Maria: Randy orton, Punk, John Cena and Jeff Hardy. The best for me was Jeff. Maria began blushing.

Candice: Randy Orton, Batista, Triple H, Bobby Lashley , Shawn, Vince, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Ric Flair, and and and… The best for me was Hunter (HHH).

Alex thought to herself, " So far most of the divas kissed John, but none of them said he was a good kisser. He was Kinda great last night." Alex then snapped back in to reality.

Mickie: Cody and Kenny. The best Cody.

Ashley: Paul, Kendrick and Matt. The best Matt Hardy.

Alex: Ok. The superstar that you have a crush on.

Trish: Triple H

Maria: Jeff Hardy

Candice: Rey Mysterio

Ashley: Jeff Hardy

Mickie: uh…um…well…John Cena.

Candice: oh my gosh… you totally like John Cena.

Alexis's eyes widened. Karen noticed the whole thing.

Mickie: Yeah . I wanted to ask him out, but he doesn't date divas.

Just then Trish had a bright idea.

Trish: Well I can talk to him, if you want. Oh and maybe Alex can try and talk to him since she spends so much time with him.

Alex: Me?… You are crazy? I'm not going to talk to that guy and hook him up its just…

Ashley: Oh you like him.

Alex: What?? Suffer no illusions. I don't… all we do is… work together… and that's… all.

Maria: Then telling John to hook up with Mickie Won't be hard. Besides we consider you a friend and friends help each other. But if you like-

Alex: Look… I. …Don't like him!

Candice: So prove it! Hook them up! Okay.

Alex: Fine… and… I will.


	11. Chapter 11: Matchmaker

Chaptre

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who read my story. Hoped you liked it. Well here is the next few chapters. Oh and a special thanks to Inday and Iluvspike. So without further ado… Chapter 11.

Chapter 11:Matchmaker

The scenario at the restaurant kept on playing in Alex's head, as Karen and her drove to the arena.

"Hey, what you thinking about, Alex?" Karen asked, as she noticed her friend lost in thought.

"Oh…me…ohm…. nothing?" Alexis replied, as she tried her best to bluff her friend.

"Really? Alex I've known you for a very long time! You can't lie to me. What's up?"

Karen asked, as she turned her attention to the road.

"Oh…ok. It's just that…um…I don't really want to intrude in John's love life. I mean, come on! It's his life. Why should I get involved? He doesn't even listen to anything that I have to say! So why even bother?" Alex asked, as she stared out of the passenger window.

"Look Alex, Mickie really likes John, and I guess, just maybe, they could end up together and she'll thank you later." Karen stated, as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Besides, Trish will help you. So, I guess it won't be that hard." Karen noticed the sad look on her best friends face. She knew something was up but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Yes, maybe you right. Lets go!" Alex stated nonchalantly, as she jumped out of the SUV.

Karen went to Dave's locker room and Alexis went to John's. As Alexis walked she thought about everything that had happened. The talk she had with the divas at the mall and the kiss she had shared with John the previous night. She had butterflies in her stomach. She then heard her name being called out and turned around to see and ecstatic Mickie James waving at her. "Great! Just great!" Alexis thought to herself, as she put on a ghost smile and waved back at Mickie.

Alexis then came to a halt. She stared at the door in front of her, took a deep breathe in and entered in at a snail's pace. When she got in she noticed John sleeping on the couch. She stared at him for a while and then walked pass him, to go and see the schedule for tonight's match.

"Hey…How long you've been here?" A yawning Cena asked, as he got up and started stretching.

"Oh hi! Just got in. Didn't mean to wake you." Alexis replied, turning her attention back to the schedule.

"No, it's fine. Alex we need to talk." Alexis could feel her stomach rumble. She turned towards John and asked, "Talk? About what??"

"Ha…about what happened between us last night!" John replied.

"Oh…ok…what happened was…You pulled my earphones out, I got up to hit you, Karen walked in, caught me, you said I snore, I pounced on you…and well I kicked your ass. That's what happened." She stated, as she walked up to the mirror and redid her make up.

"Aight! And before that…the part when you kissed me? What happened there?" John asked, staring at Alexis through the mirror.

"I really don't know. But it meant NOTHING to me!" Alexis said, as she emphasized the word nothing.

"Really? Well missy, I wasn't the one who pressed my lips on yours first!" John stated.

"Well, you didn't have to kiss back!" Alex shouted at John.

"You know something…you crazy woman…I…I wanted to!" John yelled, as he flopped on the couch and switched on the TV.

Alexis was astonished. His words just kept on drumming in her head. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Alex went to open it and in came…

"Hey John, Alex." Trish said, as she entered the room. She then went up to Alex and asked her softly if she was ready and all that Alex did was nod.

"Hey, John. Do you mind if we can talk to you?" The Canadian bombshell asked.

"No. Sup?" John asked, as he turned the TV off, to give the ladies his undivided attention.

"Well, um…you see…well…Mickie has a crush on you!" Trish blurted out.

"Well that was very subtle, Trish!" Alexis said sarcastically, as she noticed the look in John's eyes.

"Oh…. Okay. …That's…um…nice." John replied dumbfounded.

"You see…John…Maybe you should go out with her. The girl is obsessed with you." Trish stated, as she sat next to John.

"Trish. You know I don't date divas! Why would you even suggest that?" John retorted. Alexis's had a cynical grin on her face.

"Oh…well…um…Alex suggested it!" Trish stated, hoping to get herself out of the mess, she had caused.

"What?" John and Alexis shouted together.

"It was Alex's idea. She thought that you and Mickie would make a great couple! Go on Alex, tell him." Trish said, as she looked at Alex, mouthing the words sorry.

"Alexis, you have some explaining to do!" John snapped.

"Great. Just great." Alex thought to herself. She remembered what John had said, before Trish had walked in. If John really meant it, then he really did like her. Truth be told, the kiss meant a lot to her too. But she couldn't get hurt again and decided to go with the flow.

"Yah…John…you two would make an adorable couple. Plus, look at the bright side; you two will be together all the time. Isn't that exciting!" Alex stated sarcastically, as she acted all bubbly like Mickie. John realised what she was doing. He hated the fact that he loved her and that she cared about him but denied it. With Trish at his side nagging him and begging him to go out with Mickie, John gave in and said, "Yes!"

"What??" Alexis shouted shocked. Trish squeezed John tightly and kissed on the cheek. She then left the locker room to inform the others girls and Mickie.

"I said yes. You're right. The kiss was nothing." John said, as he exited the room to go find an over-the-top Mickie James, leaving a stunned Alexis alone.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Please review and thanks to those who did. I really appreciated it.


	12. Chapter 12:How you remind me

Chapter 12: How you remind me!

Straight after her match that night, Alex went to the hotel room, which the four of them were still sharing. When she entered she found Dave and Karen snuggling on the couch and a tub of ice cream next to them. Alexis walked gradually and then plopped on to the single couch and grabbed the tub of ice cream.

"Hey you." Karen said, as she took notice of her friend.

"Sup?… I mean…what's up?" Alexis said, as she tried her best not to use John's catch phrases. She practically heard him talk like that all the time and well, it started rubbing on to her.

"Oh, Alex! Trish told us about what you did. You know…hooking up Mickie with Cena. Well…congratulations!" Karen said, as she watched her friend just stare at the TV screen.

"Congrats?? For what?" Alexis stated, as she continued eating the ice cream.

"Well, now that Cena and Mickie are together, you can have your own locker room because Mickie said she'd like to share a locker with John." Dave stated.

"Oh…that's nice!" Alexis simply stated.

"Alex…is there something wrong?" Karen asked her friend, with deep concern in her voice.

"Um…No…just tired…that's all." Alexis said as she changed the channel. Just then the door opened and Alexis was the first to look. In came John with a few movies, three boxes of large popcorn and Mickie James. Mickie ran up to Alexis and hugged her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mickie exclaimed, as she squeezed the living daylights out of Alex.

"Ow…it's fine, but I really wanna keep the ice cream in my stomach!" Alex replied, as John just stared at her.

"Here you are Alexis." John said sternly, as he gave Alex a box of popcorn.

"Dave and Karen will be sharing and I will be sharing popcorn with Johnny, cause…Well…We're together." When Mickie said that, Alex couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Alexis said, as she walked away briskly. Mickie just shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Who's up for a movie?"

"US…what you got?" Dave asked, as Mickie showed him all the titles.

John hardly paid any attention to what was happening, as he had noticed the look in Alex's eyes when Mickie had said her last comment.

"Excuse me fellas." John said, as he left the lounge. The rest of the guys decided to watch a Disney animated film, sleeping beauty.

Alex just stared into the mirror as the tears rolled down her face. She hated the fact that 'Mickie Mouse' was out there cuddling next to John. She looked at the pathetic sight in front of her. Her mascara was all out over her face and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked herself, as she thought about everything. She remembered the first time she fell in love with Keith. She remembered the first time they met, their first date, their first kiss and yes the first time they said I love you. At one stage those three little words meant the world to Alexis; It meant that you would go to the ends of the earth to be with the one who love, that you will stand at their side forever and even when the world ends and changes, the feelings that you have towards each other will never change. But now, it was just three words.

As she glared at the mirror, she remembered the last time she beheld this sight…when Keith broke up with her.

Flashback

Alexis woke up bright and early that morning. She looked out the window and saw the beautiful day that had dawned. She turned and looked down at the young man besides her. She smiled. There was no other place that she would have rather been, then with her boyfriend of 5 years, Keith.

Alexis and Keith were high school sweethearts. Everyone said that they were the perfect couple, and in high school they were voted the hottest couple of the year. Keith was so romantic and loved surprising Alex, but the surprise that Keith had in store for today, was one that definitely out of the ordinary.

"Hey baby!" Keith said, as he lay in bed, with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey honey! What we doing today?" Alexis asked, stroking Keith on his head.

"Well…we going to the thanksgiving so…we will be there. But now princess, I will have to go and help my dad. So I'll fetch you at 5?" Keith said, as he kissed Alex on her head, and jumped out of bed.

"Yip! Love you honey!" Alex said, as she got up.

"Love you too. Oh and invite Karen…you'll need her!" Keith yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Alex stated as she went to get breakfast prepared.

Later at the thanksgiving:

"Alex, you look gorgeous!" Karen said, as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks…you too!" Alex stated, as she stood near her friend.

"Oh, Alex…I forgot to tell you. Keith has a surprise planned for you. Hope you like it." Keith's mom said. Alex never really liked his mom, but because she gave birth to the guy of her dreams, she tried too.

"Ooo…a surprise. I hate that lady. She seems evil!" Karen stated in a demonic tone, as Alex laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement to make. I like to thank you all for coming to my thanksgiving." Alexis was shocked. It was his thanksgiving. She looked at Karen who smiled at her saying," I wonder what he's up to?" Alex continued listening.

"…And tomorrow I will be getting married to the girl of my dreams…" Alexis was shocked. Was he going to propose to her, tonight? Was she getting married tomorrow?

"Maybe, that was the reason why he was always so busy. He was planning for his and her wedding."

"So without futhur ado, my beautiful girlfriend, and the future Mrs Daniels…" Alexis smiled and then he said, " Antoinette Lakefield!"

Alexis was distraught. He broke up with her the day before he gets married. She was his toy and nothing more then that. From that day onwards Alexis promised herself that she would never be hurt again. Even if it meant putting up walls.

End of flashback

Just as Alex came back to reality, there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her face and opened the door, thinking that it was Karen.

"Hey!" John said, as he walked inside the bathroom.

"Oh, hi. Sup?" Alex said, as she neatened her face.

"Ha…that's copyrighted you know." John could tell that Alex had been crying, but he decided not to ask.

"What is?" Alex asked, as she reapplied her make up.

"Sup." John stated.

"Oh…" Alex stated, as she tried not to look at John.

John walked behind Alex, spun her around and caught her into a hug. Alex didn't try to fight it; she just hugged him back, as the tears fell from her eyes onto his shirt. He placed his chin on her head and just continued holding her. If it were up to John, he would stay like this forever. Alex wiped her eyes and remained in the position.

"I don't…like…um…Mickie Mouse." John stated as he stroked Alexis's hair. Alex giggled at his comment.

"It's great to hear you laugh." John said, as he picked up her chin and cupped her face. They were seconds away from kissing until, "John, Alex. The movies starting." Mickie yelled. Alex pulled back and said, "We should be going."

"Yip. You right." John said.

"Hey."

"Yah?" John asked.

"Yip, it's copyrighted." Alex said, as she walked out of the bathroom. John wanted to kick himself for not kissing her but laughed at her last comment.

During the movie John stared at Alexis the whole time, hardly paying attention to anything. Alexis was smiling and laughing at the movie and never notice. Except, someone else noticed…

Author's note: hey hope you liked this chapter. Who do you think noticed??

Well you just have to wait and see in the next chapter. NB I am trying my best to finish this story as quick as I possibly can, so hopefully by Monday it would be completed. Please review and feel free to email me about your thoughts, ideas, or just to talk. Thanks a lot.


	13. Chapter 13: Explain!

Chapter 13: Explain!

Straight after the movie, Alexis decided to head to bed. Batista and Karen decided to watch another movie in the lounge and John escorted Mickie to her hotel room.

"Dave."

"Yes, dear. What's wrong?" Dave asked his girlfriend.

"Well…um…did you notice anything strange about John and Alex?" Karen asked turning to face Dave.

"Yah. Why?" Dave asked.

"Oh thank goodness…I thought I was the only one. So what do you think is…you know…different?" "John listened to Alex's advice, you know, about dating Mickie. He usually doesn't care what she thinks. What do you think?" Dave replied.

"Um…oh…me…well…the same as you. Forget about it honey. Let's watch!" Karen said, as she lied to her boyfriend.

"Well I'll be seeing ya." John stated, as he left Mickie by her door.

"Um…John, would you like to come in?" Mickie asked John optimistically.

"Huh, Yeah…Mickie..um, I need to tell you something." John told Mickie, as he entered her hotel room

"Yeah sure John, what's happening?" Mickie asked, as she started changing in front of John.

"Well…you see…you're a great girl…and everything…and…I..um…" John said, as he tried to get the right words to come out.

"John cut the crap…What's your point?" Mickie said, her hands in her hips, as she stared John dead in his eyes.

"I…um… I'm in love with someone and well it ain't ya. I'm sorry its….just…um-" John was cut of by a tight slap on his face.

"Ouch!"

"So you come into my life, hang out with me, cuddle with me, bring me to my hotel room, come inside, watch me strip, then you tell me you love someone else! John Cena you are a Jerk! Get the hell out of my hotel room, now!" Mickie said, as she threw objects at John until he left. She locked the door, fell to her knees and started crying.

"Well that went well! It could have been worse!" John said optimistically, as he rubbed his cheek and went back to his hotel room.

"Hey Cena. Back so soon. Thought you would stay over." Batista said, as he winked at John. Just then Alexis came out if her room. "Hey guys, still up I see!" Alex said, as she sat on the couch.

"Well, I ended it with Mickie!" John stated. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why would you do that?" Karen asked John.

"Cause…we are not meant to be. I'm going to get something to snack. Anyone wants anything?" John asked, as he headed to the kitchen.

"Oh John, I'll join you!" Karen yelled, as she quickly went to the kitchen with John.

"Night Dave!" Alex said, as she gave Dave a hug and went to her room.

"Night kid!" Dave replied, as he started falling asleep on the couch.

"So John…um…what happened…with you and Mickie?" Karen asked, as she cut a roll to make a sandwich.

"Um…nothing. It's just that Trish forced me into saying yes, and I don't really feel anything for Mickie. Tomato?" John said, as he offered Karen a piece of sliced tomato for her sandwich.

"No thanks. So how was the movie?" Karen asked John, as she handed him a sandwich and John poured coke for the two of them.

"Aight." John replied, biting into his sandwich.

"Really? John don't bullshit me…you got some explaining to do, mister!" Karen said sternly. John was confused.

"What are you talking about?" John retorted, as he drank some coke.

"You said the movie was 'Aight'… but how would you know…you were staring at Alex the entire time. You then come here, telling us you and Mickie are over. I need you to explain! Now!"

"Aight fine, but you can't tell anyone, not even Dave. Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." Karen pulled out a chair and sat and so did John. John told Karen about the kiss and about his feelings for Alex. "I just don't understand why she doesn't want to admit that there is something between us."

"Well John…it's a long story."

"I got all the time in the world!" John responded. Karen told John everything about Keith and how he broke Alex's heart.

"That's why she tries hard not to fall in love. John, she's afraid of being hurt again."

"Jackass. Why would a guy leave Alex. She's perfect." John replied.

"Well…um…he didn't want to marry Alex cause…I'm sorry John. I can't tell you,"

"Please Karen. You know I would never hurt her. Please." John said literally begging.

"Alex…Alex….can't…she can't…" Karen said, not noticing Alex had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Alex can't what?" Alex asked, as she got herself a glass of water.

"Oh…nothing!" Karen said.

"Go on tell him what you wanted to say…" Alex replied.

"um…I…sorry!" Karen said, as she looked away.

"Well John, I'll tell you. Alex can't have kids. That's why Keith never married her or never wanted too. When I was young my mum and step dad were fighting and he started hitting her. I tried to stop him and he took a knife and stabbed me in my womb. Oh and Karen it's okay…better that John found out sooner then later. " Alex said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"After all, what good is a woman if she can't have kids. Night you two." Alexis stated , as she left the kitchen and went to the room.

Karen went after Alexis and hugged her best friend and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Alex…It's just tha-" Karen was cut of by her best friend.

"Hey honey. Don't worry. It's best John knows. Plus if I want any rascals running around the house, I'll just come visit you." Alex said, as she laughed and hugged her best friend. Karen smiled, " Yah…you can train the little brats. After all they have to be kick ass."

"You betcha."

Whilst the girls spoke about good times and stuff in their room, a stunned John Cena sat and remembered each and every word that Alex had said.

Authors notes: hugh twist in the story right? Well hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or comments you can email me at .Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

xoxo

Tempest


	14. Chapter 14: Guardian angel!

I do not own any of the wwe superstars:(only Alexis and Karen:)

Chapter 14: Guardian angel

The morning had dawned upon them. Alexis had woken up and so had John. The two of them had an autograph signing together at the mall, to promote the new Smackdown vs. Raw 2010.

Alex brushed her teeth, took a shower, blow dried her hair, dressed up and went outside, where a ready John was waiting.

"Good Mor…good morning." John said, as he tried to break the silence.

"Really? You think?" Alexis asked, as she put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Huh?" John asked, not detecting the tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you really think it's a 'good morning', cause I sure as hell don't!" Alexis retorted, as she offered John a slice of toast that she had buttered.

"Why?" John asked Alex, as he took a bite out of the toast. John tried to act like last night didn't happen.

"Well, I have to wake up real early, the alarm doesn't go off, I'm late, the water is freezing, there's no shampoo, the blow dryer in this damn hotel only goes to a high speed of one, my clothes got creased, I needed to iron them again, I finally get dressed and can't find a decent pair of shocks, I find my socks, come out, find you standing and twiddling your thumbs instead of making something for us to eat, then you say that the day is good, and now I'm staring at you sorry ass. My day is soooo Great!" Alexis mocked, as she blabbed everything.

"I see you guys are back to fighting…everything is back to normal. You two had be worried for a minute when you stopped fighting." Dave said, as he walked in to the kitchen. Dave was oblivious to the previous night and everyone decided to leave well enough alone.

"Well, we gotta be going, see ya!" John said, as he grabbed his rental car keys.

"Bye Dave, oh and tell Karen I said bye." Alexis stated, as she followed John. They both hoped into the car and kept quiet. John broke the silence when he decided to listen to some music. Just then, the song Guardian angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing.

When I see you smile

Tears run down my face  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

Just then John started singing along and stared at Alex. Alexis smiled and then quickly looked away.

"**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**" John sang along with the chorus, whilst Alexis smiled and looked out the window.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Your Guardian Angel  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

"John Cena, my guardian angel!" Alexis thought, as she tried not to blush at John.

Authors notes: The bold words are what Johnny sang. Hope you enjoyed. Please r&r. oh and thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15: I'll always be there

Chapter 15: I'll always be there!

After the autograph signing, Karen and Dave met Alex and John, and went for lunch together. Directly after that, John and Dave decided to go gyming, and Alex and Karen went to the mall, to pick up nice outfits to wear for Raw. As soon as they finished they went to the hotel, changed, and went to the arena.

As they were entering, some of the divas approached them. The clan included Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Maria and Mickie.

"Hey ladies." Alex and Karen greeted.

"Your jerk of a friend broke Mickie's heart. What do you have to say?" Trish yelled at Alexis.

"Come on ladies. It wasn't Alex's fault." Karen said, in defence of her friend.

"Yes, it was. Randy heard John talking to Dave, and he said he did it because of Alexis." Candice retorted, taking Trish's side.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about, and why don't you tell your little boyfriend, Randy Whoreton, to mind his own freaking business. Aight?" Alexis said, as Karen tried to calm her down.

"Oh my gosh. You're using John's catch phrases." Maria stated.

"So what klutz? He doesn't mind!" Karen hissed back. Alexis was shocked, but she just smiled at her friend, who returned the smile back.

"You know what Alex, I considered you a friend, and all you really are is a whore." Before Alex can jump on Mickie James in came Vince.

"What's going on here? Alex, Mickie, come with me to my office now!" MacMahon demanded. The girl's followed Vince into his office.

"So what's going on here?" Vince asked the two divas.

"She stole John from me!" Mickie stated, as she pointed at Alex.

"Oh please. What makes you think you ever had him?" Alexis asked.

"Look girls, I do not want your'll fighting over a guy! I do not expect this from you both, especially not you Alexis." Vince stated.

"Yah. You not suppose to get friendly with the superstars. Whore!" Mickie shouted.

"Look, I am just working in a storyline. If it were my decision I would challenge the champ and the number one contender. In that case, you. Oh and Mickie let's have a ho down." In a quick swift movement Alexis gave Mickie a close line and she got knocked down on the floor.

"Look…ho down!"

Alexis then exited the room, as Mr MacMahon followed her.

"Look Vince, if you want to suspend me for what I just did than yo-". Alexis was cut off.

"Your storyline with Cena is over. You are going to be a competitor for the woman's championship. As of next week, you will take on Mickie and winner verses the champion, Melina. It's that good?" Vince asked Alex.

"It's great. Thank you so much. You won't be disappointed." Alexis stated, as she hugged her boss, showing her honest gratitude.

"I just have to break the news to John!" Alexis thought sadly, as she walked to the locker room.

John was sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands, thinking. Just then Alex walked in.

"Hey, Alex…um…we need to talk." John stated, as he got up.

"Yeah…I have to tell you something." Alexis stated.

"Sup?"

"Well…um…I'm going to get a title shot, but first I have to beat Mickie and become number one contender, then I'll take on the champ at Wrestlemania!" Alexis stated.

"Congrats girly. So I guess there'll be a new, kickass women's champion after Wrestlemania. That's Great." John said, as he hugged Alex.

"So I'm guessing you're excited." John asked.

"Yeah…um…John, our…um…storyline is…well…um…over!" Alexis stated.

"And you're sad coz?" John asked.

"Well…um…I'm gonna miss seeing ya and well, watching you act like a stupid." Alex stated.

"Aww…you gonna miss me?" John stated.

"Don't flatter yourself Cena." Alexis said, as she hugged John, before she could leave. John rested his chin on her head and said, "I'll always be there!" Alex looked up and smiled at John.

"Alex you're up in 5 mins!" A crewmember said.

"Okay! I'll see you around, John!" Alexis stated as she left the room.

John stood there and repeated the words, "I'll always be there!"


	16. Chapter 16:My angel within!

Author's notes: Hey people! I'm almost done with my story. Here we end up going to the title. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Especially **amelovsjohncena** and **trevia0123**.

xoxo

Chapter 16: My angel within!

It was now Wrestlemania. The weeks past extremely quick. Dave had a match against Edge for the world heavyweight championship, John had a first blood match against Randy Orton, and in the past few weeks, Alex earned the right to go head to head with the woman's champion, Melina.

John and Alex hardly saw each other, after their storyline was over. Alex was too busy with autograph signings, promotions and promos. John was busy also with promos, interviews and the filming of his new movie, "12 Rounds". Dave and Karen were still going strong and Dave was planning to propose to Karen.

A few minutes before Alex's match, John decided to pay her a visit and wish her good luck, but he ended up saying more than just that.

"I'm coming!" Alexis yelled, as she went to open her locker room door.

"Oh, hi John. Come on in!" Alexis said, as she gave John a hug.

"Hey. So how you? Never seen you for a long time. Aww you grew an inch tall." John said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Cena!" Alexis said, as she hit John playfully on his arm.

"Well you still are kickass…so I guess not that much has changed." John said, as he entered in.

"Yeah and it's gonna stay like that. So what brings ya here?" Alexis asked.

"Well I came to wish ya good luck. So good luck." John stated.

"Oh that's all?" Alexis asked a little disappointed.

"Um…no…Alex I have been thinking…. you know…um…Alex I…I…I love you!" John stated.

"Um…but…John…I can't hav-" Alexis was cut off by John's lips pressing against hers.

"Look Alex, I know and it doesn't matter. If I got your smile I don't need money. If I got your voice I don't need music. When you're with me, I don't need anyone else and if I have you as my girl I don't need kids. Alex what I'm saying is, you mean the world to me and I don't want kids, money or anything else this world has to offer. All I need is you! This few weeks without you felt like hell. Alex, I love you and I was crazy about you since the first time I met you. Trust me, I'm nothing like Keith. I promise I'll never hurt you. Will you be my gir-" John was cut of by a crewmember.

"Alex, you're up now!"

"I'm coming! I'm sorry John, I have to go." Alex said, as she left the room to get the ring. She thought about everything that John had told her in the locker room, and suddenly her music hit. Headstrong by Trapt.

The match up was great. Alex was the dominating diva, until Melina poked Alexis in her eye and then Irish wiped her into the corner. Alexis was able to move out of the corner before Melina could jump onto her. She then close lined Melina, picked her up and knocked her out with the chick kick. All of a sudden Johnny Nitro ran to the ring and distracted the referee. By the time Alex went to go talk to the referee, Melina hit Alex with the title from behind and Alex went into the ref, and the ref laid on the mat unconscious as well as Alex. Nitro and Melina both started double-teaming on Alex, and then the music hit, the crowd went wild, and John Cena came to the rescue. Once John ran in, he closed lined Nitro over the top rope. Melina was still beating Alex, that she hardly noticed the 6 foot 1 man behind her. John tapped on Melina's back and picked her up for the F-U. After that he rolled Alex on top of Melina and woke up the referee. 1…2…3!

"And here is your winner, and the new wwe women's champion…Alexis." Lillian Garcia stated. John noticed that Alex was still knocked out and he carried her bridal style, to the trainer's room.

A few minutes later, Alex woke up in the trainer's room and looked at her shoulder, and saw the belt next to her.

"Hey there Champ!" John stated, as he smiled at Alex.

"I won!" Alexis stated.

"Yip! And you sure as hell did kickass." John said, as he went closer to Alex.

"Ya." Alex said.

"Yip. So my angel's fine. God I'm relieved!" John said, as he stroked her hair.

"Your angel? If I can remember correctly Mr.Cena, you once said I was Lucifer himself." Alexis said, as John and her were inches way from each other.

"Yeah! Well but there was an angel within!" John said, as Alexis Kissed him. Once they finally broke the kiss Alexis said, "The champ is here!"

"Hey! You may be my girlfriend, but that is still copyrighted."

"Oh shut up Cena!" Alexis said, as she pulled John into a long passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17:My happy ending!

Author's notes: Well this is the last chapter :( I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who supported be and reviewed. I really appreciated it. Oh ps the puppy thingy you going to read, well it was my fantasy ever since I was a little girl.

Chapter 17: My happy ending

8 months later….

"Hey honey!" John said, as he kissed Alex.

"Hey handsome!" Alex said, as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend.

"I got a surprise for you. You have to wait in the room though. Aight?"

"Okay. Don't be long!" Alexis said, as she went up to their bedroom.

A few minutes later, John walked in with a miniature Pomeranian puppy that was white and had blue eyes.

"Oh my god…John it's perfect!" Alex said, as she kissed John on the cheek and carried it.

"It's so beautiful. You such a cutie." Alex said, as she played with the puppy.

The pup licked her on the lips and Alex started laughing.

"Hey! That's my job little nipper!" John said, as Alex giggled at his comment.

"Alex, babe. I…um…I took the liberty of naming him." John said.

"Oh. Okay. What's his name?" Alexis asked, as she kissed the pup on its head.

"Well, it's on his collar. What do you think? Do you like it?" Alexis looked at the puppy's collar, and on the nametag, it said, "Will you marry me?" Alex was shocked but she smiled.

"So do you like it?" John asked, as he placed his head on her lap.

"I love it!" Alexis stated as she kissed John and well the little puppy couldn't help but join in too.

A year and a half later.

Batista and Karen were expecting their third child. John and Alex's relationship was still going strong. John was still the WWE Champion and Alex had been champion for 4 times in a row. They got married 4 months after John's proposal. Everything was going well until Alex's discovery.

"Hey, John, can you come here?!" Alexis yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay honey!" John said.

"What the heck is this?" Alexis asked John.

"What Babe?" John asked, he couldn't understand why Alex was so upset.

"Who the hell is in this picture John?" Alexis asked almost tearing.

"What picture?" John asked.

"The one by your bed side!" John ran up stairs, opened his draw and looked at the picture, as Alexis followed him.

"The picture…it's…it's…" John was stunned, at what he was holding in his hands.

"It's an ultrasound. John I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy!" Alexis stated, as John grabbed her in his arms.

"God I love you! And this baby!" John said, as he kissed Alex and then kissed her stomach.

"I'm not God, Johnny!" Alexis replied giggling.

"But you sure as hell do come close. You're my angel and here's my little angel within." John said, as he touched Alex's tummy.

Nine months later Alexis gave birth to two handsome little boys: Brenton Kayan Cena and Alexander Cena.

"So I guess this is our happy ending!" Alexis said, as she kissed her little boys.

"No honey it's just the beginning!" John replied, as he kissed his beautiful wife.

A/N: Thanks for reading please r&r. Thanks.


End file.
